Tremors
|annoproduzione = 1990 |durata = 96 min |tipocolore = Colore |tipoaudio = Sonoro |ratio = 1.85 : 1 |nomegenere = Horror |nomeregista = Ron Underwood |nomesoggetto = S.S. Wilson, Brent Maddock e Ron Underwood |nomesceneggiatore = S.S. Wilson e Brent Maddock |nomeproduttore = Brent Maddock, Ginny Nugent e S.S. Wilson |produttoreassociato = Ellen Collett |produttoreesecutivo = Gale Anne Hurd |casaproduzione = Universal Pictures e No Frills Film Production |distribuzioneitalia = U.I.P. |nomeattori = *Kevin Bacon: Valentine "Val" McKee *Fred Ward: Earl Bassett *Finn Carter: Rhonda LeBeck *Michael Gross: Burt Gummer *Reba McEntire: Heather Gummer *Bobby Jacoby: Melvin Plug *Charlotte Stewart: Nancy Sterngood *Tony Genaro: Miguel *Ariana Richards: Mindy Sterngood *Richard Marcus: Nestor *Victor Wong: Walter Chang *Sunshine Parker: Edgar *Michael Dan Wagner: Old Fred *Conrad Bachmann: Dr. Jim *Bibi Besch: Megan *John Goodwin: Howard - Roadworker *John Pappas: Carmine - Roadworker *Tom Woodruff Jr.: Grabboid (non accreditato) |nomedoppiatoriitaliani = *Loris Loddi: Valentine "Val" McKee *Paolo Buglioni: Earl Bassett *Laura Boccanera: Rhonda LeBeck *Sandro Iovino: Burt Gummer *Alessandro Tiberi: Melvin Plug |nomefotografo = Alexander Gruszynski |nomemontaggio = O. Nicholas Brown |nomescenografo = Ivo Cristante |nomeeffettispeciali = Alan Barlow, Bill Basso, Nick Benson, Paul Berg, Howard Berger, Marty Bresin, Rob Burman, Noel Butcher, Jim Carson, David Chamberlain, Mitchell J. Coughlin, Dale Ettema, Steve Frakes, Linda Frobos, Alec Gillis, Robert Kurtzman, Andrew Miller, David B. Miller, Donald Myers, Mark Rappaport, Kevin Reter, Mike Schorr, Stephen Schultze, Shaun Smith, Carl Sorensen, Michael Spatola, David Stinnett, Ken Tarallo, John Teska, Mark Bryan Wilson e Tom Woodruff Jr. |nomemusicista = Ernest Troost |nomecostumista = Abigail Murray |nometruccatore = Annette E. Fabrizi, Carla M. Fabrizi e David P. Barton (non accreditato) }} Tremors è un film del 1990 diretto dal regista Ron Underwood. Trama Nella cittadina di Perfection, in Nevada, alcune strane e gigantesce creature sotterranee, simili ad enormi vermi, scorrono per il deserto mietendo vittime tra il bestiame. Nel frattempo i due tuttofare, Valentine "Val" McKee e Earl Bassett, valutano seriamente la possibilità di lasciare l'isolata cittadina di Perfection in cui vivono, in cerca di fortuna verso la più grande Bixby. Pronti per partire, Val e Earl si imbattono nelle prime vittime delle creature, e scoprono di essere inseguiti da quei mostri. Inoltre i due salvano la sismologa Rhonda, che ritiene che le creature siano degli esseri preistorici liberatisi nella valle a causa di alcune scosse telluriche. Val e Earl restano assediati a Perfection, assieme al proprietario dell'emporio di nome Walter Chang, che chiama i vermi Graboid, una famiglia, e i coniugi Gummer, con la passione per le armi. Nonostante tutti i tentativi di liberarsi, gli esseri sembrano inarrestabili uccidendo diversi membri della cittadina. Earl riesce a caricare tutti su un pesante bulldozer e a metterlo in moto ma i Graboid distruggono il mezzo isolando tutti quanti su una roccia. Val e Earl hanno però l'idea di lanciare loro la dinamite di Burt come esca mortale ai mostri, stratagemma che ha successo. Infine Val, inseguito dall'ultimo Graboid, corre fino all'altezza di un dirupo, spostandosi solo all'ultimo istante: la creatura precipita e muore impattando al suolo. Alla fine tutti ritornano a casa e Val decide di fidanzarsi con Rhonda. Produzione La locandina del film venne creata dalla Universal Studios. L'idea iniziale era quella di mostrare l'intero Graboid ma la Stampede Entertainment credeva che sarebbe stato meglio se il pubblico non avesse visto la creatura fino a quando essa non fosse apparsa nel film. L'Universal inizialmente concordò con la cosa ma poi decise di inserire un primo piano di un tentacolo del Graboid, con denti affilati, sulla locandina.The Ultimate Tremors FAQ, General Questions about Tremors: Why do the creatures on the posters/DVD covers look absolutely nothing like the actual creatures in the film? Written by S.S. Wilson (writer/director of Tremors) Riprese Le riprese si sono svolte a Lone Pine, California, nel 1989. Le montagne in lontananza sono quelle della Sierra Nevada. Al termine delle riprese, il set della città è stato completamente abbattuto. Distribuzione Tremors uscì nei cinema il 19 gennaio 1990. In DVD è uscito il 28 aprile 1998 e in Blu-Ray il 9 novembre 2010 e nuovamente il 17 settembre 2013 come parte del Tremors: Attack Pack uscito negli USA e in Canada. Accoglienza Tremors è stato ben accolto ed elogiato dalla critica per il suo cast e il suo umorismo. Box office Il film non riscosse un grosso successo nelle sale (17 milioni di dollari), ma all'uscita a noleggio si rivelò una vera macchina per fare soldi, più che triplicando gli incassi al botteghino. Curiosità * Il film è noto anche come Tremors - Tremori. * La creatura di Tremors è stata disegnata dalla Amalgamated Dynamics. * La versione italiana del film presenta un errore nei credits finali. In questi viene indicato che il personaggio di Burt Gummer è interpretato da Reba McIntire al posto di Michael Gross. Reba McIntire, invece ha recitato nei panni di Heather, la moglie di Burt. * La versione DVD offre diverse scene cancellate: la prima scena mostra il vecchio fattore che corre via da un Graboid dopo che questo ha ucciso i suoi cavalli. In un'altra scena Val ed Earl discutono sul loro furgoncino. In una terza scena Earl prova a calmare la ragazzina mentre si trovano nel bulldozer. Un'altra scena mostra la ragione per la quale Val torna da Rhonda, l'accendino. * Lo sceneggiatore S.S. Wilson disse che l'idea del film gli venne quando stava lavorando per la marina nel deserto della California. Mentre si riposava su una roccia, s'immaginava cosa sarebbe successo se ci fosse stato qualcosa sotto terra che gli impediva di abbandonare tale rifugio. * Michael Gross ha iniziato le riprese il giorno dopo aver recitato nell'ultima puntata di Casa Keaton. * Il fucile da "elefante" che usa Burt per uccidere il Graboid è un William Moore & Co. belga calibro 8. * Il paesino di Perfection venne costruito in due mesi. * All'inizio del film Kevin Bacon fa veramente la pipì. * Per la sua interpretazione, Kevin Bacon ricevette la sua prima nomination al Golden Globe come miglior attore protagonistaReelviews Movie Reviews Sequels Il film ha avuto quattro sequel: * Tremors 2: Aftershocks (Tremors 2: Aftershocks) (1996) * Tremors 3: Ritorno a Perfection (Tremors 3: Back to Perfection) (2001) * Tremors 4: Agli inizi della leggenda (Tremors 4: The Legend Begins) (2003) * Tremors 5: Bloodlines (Tremors 5: Bloodlines) (2015) Inoltre, dato il successo della serie di film, nel 2003 è stata creata anche la serie televisiva Tremors - La serie. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1990 Categoria:Film horror